


it's written in your blood

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fell Blood, Gen, The Future Past Timeline, it's future past OF COURSE THERE'S GONNA BE ANGST IN HERE!!!, morgan and inigo are brothers and morgan is trying to convince inigo over to the dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: When an uncalled encounter has Inigo face-to-face with the last person he ever expected to see, he may be facing the music sooner than he'd like. As well as some harsh truths that he'd be better off without.





	it's written in your blood

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you get so involved in a ship and you write something involving their kids going through some tough shit? Well, you get something like this.
> 
> Roblivia has been on my mind for like the past week and it gave me the idea of writing fell blood!Morgan and Inigo where Inigo tries to fight the fell blood in him.
> 
> I'll write something involving their mothers soon, but for now, please accept this humble offering.

“My my, Inigo. How nice it is to see you again after all this time.” A voice broke the silence, snapping Inigo out of this thoughts and spinning around so he could find the source of whoever was calling his name.

Whatever he was about to retort stopped dead in its tracks once he turns around and catches sight of the stranger.

“Y-You...” Inigo speaks, finding himself in one of those rare moments where he’s tongue-tied and at a loss for words.

“So you don’t even have the nerve to speak properly?” The stranger beckons. “You know, for someone who’s usually so chatty, you’re being awfully quiet right now. I’m almost kind of disappointed, really. I thought you were better than this, Inigo. Have the Risen gotten hold of your tongue?”

With every word spoken, the mysterious figure makes his way towards Inigo, his movements slow but also precise. Like a predator ready to strike down its prey. Inigo knows he should run; make his way back to camp and warn the others, or even scream in hopes of someone would hear him. Yet he finds himself completely frozen, his legs like stone and rooted into the ground.

Every step taken makes Inigo more and more sick to his stomach. Who was this person? How did he know his name? And why does look so familiar to someone that he knows? The cloak that the stranger wore was nearly identical to that of the one worn by his late mother; and while most of his upper face was hidden under the hood that he wore over his head, the smile that was painted on his face looked so innocent even with the sharp juxtaposition of his venomous voice. Everything about him made Inigo’s skin crawl, and yet he couldn’t find it in him to bolt off.

“Who… who are you?” Inigo finally asks. “And how do you know my name?!”

“Tch. Don't you recognize me even through my voice? Has it really been so long since we last saw each other? You wound me, Inigo.”

“Stop saying my name as if you know me!!!” Inigo yells.

“But I do know you. After all, we’ve known each other since our births, since we were born from same flesh and blood.”

_‘From the same flesh and blood?’_ Inigo asks himself in his mind. _‘Then would that mean…? Oh no.’_

“You still look like the same shy boy that you were back when we were small children. Old habits die hard, I suppose.”

“Enough of this! Stop talking to me as if you know who I am!! Who the hell are you and what makes you so sure you know a damn thing about me?!? Uncover yourself and show me who you are, you monster!”

“Oh, so I’m a ‘monster’ now? You really are a riot, but I suppose since you asked, how could I say no to such a _generous_ offer?” The stranger remarks, moving to remove the hood from around his head so Inigo could see his face.

What he saw was one of his worst nightmares becoming a reality.

The pink hair, the marks on his face, the pale skin, _the eyes as red as blood;_ it was all coming back to him like a quick and hard punch to the gut. He couldn’t believe it and yet the truth was there, staring at him in the face and mocking him.

“I… Impossible…” Inigo said, still in disbelief, followed by a name that hasn't left his lips in what feels like ages.

“Morgan?”

And even though it was just one word, that word alone was enough for the other’s face to switch into an expression that shook Inigo to his core; one that would be imprinted into his skull for as long as he is still breathing. A small, yet sinister smile that was colder than any winter in Regna Ferox.

“Ah, so you _do_ remember.” Morgan finally speaks, cutting through Inigo’s thoughts. “It really has been quite some time, wouldn’t you say, little brother?”

“I-I…”

“No need to be so startled, brother. I don’t plan on killing you or your friends just yet. I just thought that it’d be nice to pay a visit to a fellow family member. Mother was overjoyed when I asked if I could come and find you. You should come visit sometime. She misses you an awful lot, you know.”

“As if I’d turn against my friends and team up with that… that _thing!_ ”

With the words Inigo spats out, Morgan’s face flips from a smile to a frown in the blink of an eye and before Inigo could even move a millimeter, Morgan has his brother’s face in an iron grip, ignoring Inigo’s small cry of pain and bringing him down to eye level.

“I hope you know damn well that that _‘thing’_ happens to be your mother too, whether you want to admit it or not.” Morgan retorts. “And you know what? I’m not giving you a choice of whether you want to come home or not.”

“M-Morgan… urk!” Inigo chokes out, trying to fight his older brother’s hold on him, only to have that hold tighten, but not enough to cut off his breathing.

“Fight it all you want, Inigo. It’s only going to be futile in the end, for we are still family. You say you won’t join now, but how long will those words be true before you give in to the blood of the dragon that runs through your veins?”

“N-Never-!”

“Face the truth, Inigo. Your true place is over here; not with your friends, but with mother and I.” Morgan states, removing his hold on Inigo’s face and instead grabs Inigo’s left wrist and removing the glove that was on said hand, moving to remove the glove from his own hand with his teeth, revealing the mark that Inigo wished he would never have to lay eyes on ever again.

“Run away and deny your birthright all you want, brother. This birthmark that you wear is more than enough proof that you’re fighting on the wrong side; the one that you share with mother and I. The power of Grima runs through you, and you’re an absolute fool to deny it as you do now. So, do you still refuse?”

“Yes, Morgan,” Inigo answers, trying to stand his ground even with the small crack in his voice. “Convince me as much you damn well please, Morgan, but I’ll still refuse as many times as I have to. Even if it means that I have to fight my own flesh and blood, then so be it.”

“Tch. So you won’t even listen to your big brother, will you? Fine, be that way.” Morgan scoffs, forcibly letting go of Inigo’s hand. “I’ll take my leave for now, but know this, Inigo. One day you will realize that this fighting will be all for naught. You will realize the truth sooner than you expect it; and when you do, maybe, _just_ maybe Mother and I will still accept you then.”

Morgan steps back, and before Inigo could get the last word in, the former vanishes as suddenly as he arrived, leaving the latter to process everything that just happened.

“Morgan…” Inigo whispers, his legs finally giving up on him and he drops to his knees, staring at the ground as he tries to piece everything together. “Damn you, Grima… First, you’ve taken my mothers, and now you’ve stolen my brother.”

He buries his fingers into the dirt, grabbing blades of grass into his hands, but not before fighting his tears and staring up at the sky in a mixture of anger and determination.

“You may have taken my family away from me, but you’ll sooner catch me dead than ever serving you, you damn dragon!” He yells, his voice echoing through the evening dusk as if he was making sure that Grima herself was listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wanna see me cry about Fire Emblem more, you can find me on twitter @snowysatoru!


End file.
